


A Peaceful Day

by MysticTiger



Series: Peaceful Times [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Warm coffees, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticTiger/pseuds/MysticTiger
Summary: Just a fluffy fic with Naruto and Sasuke sitting comfortably in their home with two warm cups of coffee, being cuddly and sweet.





	A Peaceful Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write a fanfiction for the first time in my life after reading fanfiction for a good 9 years. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! Thank you!  
> ~MysticTiger

Sasuke and Naruto are sitting comfortably on their couch, each holding a steaming cup of hazelnut coffee, just enjoying the peaceful comfort of each other’s presence. Naruto is snuggled up on Sasuke’s right, looking down at his coffee, enjoying the warmth emanating from the mug. Sasuke is leaning slightly into Naruto’s left side with his legs propped up comfortably on the small table in front of them with his coffee in his left hand, arm resting against the side of the couch. He is staring out the window straight ahead, not far from them, watching the trees sway gently in the breeze. Naruto takes a sip of his coffee, swallowing it, slowly savoring its sweet flavor. “This is nice” Sasuke says, genuinely peaceful, still looking out the window. Naruto looks over at him “Yeah, this is super comfy. We need more days like this”.

“Yeah” Sasuke sets his mug down and turns his gaze to Naruto, admiring how comfortable he looks. He looks into Naruto’s beautiful blue eyes “I could sit here with you forever”. Naruto feels his heart soar at Sasuke’s words. Getting lost in Sasuke’s eyes, Naruto brings his left hand over to hold Sasuke’s own “Me too.” And then he pauses for a moment, taking in Sasuke’s peaceful expression. Naruto sets down his coffee and reaches his right hand up to Sasuke’s serene face while still holding Sasuke’s hand with his left, “You’re beautiful you know” he says rubbing his thumb softly against Sasuke’s cheek. Sasuke blushes while gazing back lovingly at his beautiful husband. He grasps Naruto’s hand tighter and turns his body more towards Naruto, “You’re beautiful too”, Sasuke pauses and moves his hand from Naruto’s own, up to the blond’s shoulder, a passionate expression in his eyes. “I know I don’t say things like this very often but, I just want to say your bright smile always makes me feel like I have some light inside me. And you always make me feel like any weight I have on me has been lifted”.

Naruto looks at Sasuke slightly shocked but with a strong love in his eyes. “Sasuke…” he says softly, very touched. “You mean so much to me. When I am with you I feel your strength, but I also feel your kindness and your love. Your emotions, I can really feel them Sasuke. And being with you always just feels right. Like I am in the right place, where I belong.” He pauses and looks directly at Sasuke, his hand still rubbing his husband’s cheek lovingly, taking in the feelings of his own words “Gosh Sasuke, I’m so glad to be with you” Naruto’s voice is filled with passion. He pulls Sasuke towards him in a strong embrace. Sasuke’s hand on Naruto’s shoulder slowly moves to his back to return the embrace with just as much strength. After many moments, Sasuke pulls away slightly to look into Naruto’s eyes “Me too, Naruto. I’m so glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with you,” Sasuke reaches his own hand up to Naruto’s cheek, gazing intensely into his blue eyes, “my sunshine”.

Sasuke’s eyes move to Naruto’s lips and Naruto’s do the same. Sasuke slowly leans in to brush his lips against the blond’s own. There is a lot of passion in this simple kiss. It’s very short but it means so much to the both of them. They pull away slowly to look into each other’s eyes. “I am happy forever with you as well, my beautiful moon”. Naruto moves his arms around Sasuke’s neck in a close hug, with the happiest and most peaceful expression on his face.

That night, they fall asleep in each other’s arms, with the moon casting beams through the window. Waiting for the sun to glow the next day.


End file.
